Don't cry wolf!
by Mikari Umino
Summary: Naruto and sasuke enjoying a nice sunny day...or not. Naruto decides to see if he can annoy sasuke enough to entertain him. Fluff. Sasunaru Shounen-ai not yaoi there is a diffrence! one shot!


**Pointless Sasunaru fluff, with ears and tails and all. ^-^**

**But hey Sasunaru so yay! Anyways this is pointless like I said first off and just a random idea I guess…I don't know!**

**Sasu: If you don't know then why are you writing this?**

**Me: Because I can! Hm! *hides in random room to pout***

**Sasu: *rolls eyes* well yeah…here's the pointless…ness?**

How to annoy a wolf

"Sasuke." Naruto called his tail swishing a brushing lightly over his mates. The said mate didn't look up from licking his paw. "Sasuke…" he called again the wolf never looked up. "Hey, Sasuke." He called again getting slightly louder. The wolf just sighed lying his head down on his large blackish blue paws. "Sasuke-teme…" he whined, nope still no success. "Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy, SasUKE!" he yelled the wolf still didn't look his way.

"Sasuke…" he pouted lowering his voice again. He cocked his head to the side staring at his dark mate with a sigh. "S'uke." He called using his nickname he used when he wants something. The said teme/wolf/…well Sasuke didn't look up. "Fine be that way! Maybe Gaara will play with me. I don't need you anyways, maybe Sai would like to play too." He mused getting up from the spot he was laying beside the dark blue wolf. "Yep I'll defiantly ask Sai…I know he'll play with me and Ga-chan… or if Gaara can't we can have fun by ourselves." He mused walking off from Sasuke.

"Naruto…get over, shut up and relax or a bit…or is that goning to kill ya?" he asked not making any effort to move. "Yes, now I'm gonna go find Gaara and Sai." He stared to get further before his tail was bit and he couldn't move. "If you go to that Tanuki (**1**) or that Hentai I'll make sure you won't be able to move for a week." The said wolf growled as he stood up with the fox's tail between his teeth.

Naruto pouted. "Why they'll play with me…unlike a certain teme I now of…whose mean…boring… who doesn't care about me at all cause if he did he'd play with me instead of laying under a boring tree all day…" he swished his front paw around in the dirt like a vixen in her first heat.

"I…I don't think you love me anymore…why won't you play with me Sasu-kun!" he asked whimpering looking back at the said wolf with bright cerulean eyes. "Dobe lay down and-"

"Waaaaugggh! Sasuke doesn't love me any more! He just wants me for my body! Kyuu-chaaaaaan!" he cried calling for the new pack leader of the fox's also his older brother. "Dobe! Will you shut up? We don't need your brother over here." He snarled in a low whisper. "But you don't love me anymore! You hate me now is that it?" he howled loudly before whimpering some more.

Sasuke growled letting go of the fox's tail. "If you don't be quiet, I'm going to pounce you and then do a few things you'll consider bestiality." He heard the fox eep and tense up. "N..now your gonna rape me…b…but *hic* S…Sasuke-teme…I thought you wouldn't do that without me being..*sob* WILLLING!" he cried loudly making the Uchiha growl again before crouching down and jumping on the whining fox making him yelp.

"Okay, is there a reason why you're annoying me? Unless you want me to do a few unmentionable things to the sweet little hole of yours, you will answer me." He snarled nipping at his ear effect. Naruto pouted with a huff. "I was only wanting to get you to play with me…" he pouted the wolf growled again knowing that wasn't true, nipped at his ear again. "Fine you win! I wanted to annoy you for some sort of entertainment!" he yelled before huffing and flopping his head down on his bright yellow orange paws.

Sasuke's eye twitched before a low snarl/growl made its way from his throat. "Is that so?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "Hai…" the fox nodded. "Heh, well then Kitsune-chan, allow me to entertain you." Naruto looked back at the wolf only to let out an unmanly squeak before he squirmed to get away. "Ah haha, n..no thanks Sasuke I think I'm better no…nya!" he cried out feeling the wolf brush his tail against his hole. "Now just get comfortable and enjoy…Kitsune-chan." He chuckled licking his lips.

*somewhere in the Subaku house hold*

"SASUKE!" The red headed tanuki twitched. "Damn…I was enjoying my peace and quiet too…"

End!

**Well that's all for this one! Like I said a random little fluffy story on how to annoy a wolf. X3 Poor Naru-chan…T^T**

**Sasu: Don't feel sorry for him! He tormented me throughout this whole thing!**

**Naru: B…but Sasuke-kun! It's because I love you so much! *pounces on Sasuke trying to eat his hair***

**Sasu: *twitch, twitch***

**Me: Well now…that's all! And I still own nothing!**

**Tanuki is a Japanese raccoon dog X3 anyone whose seen Naruto knows this and well you probably do but I just thought I should tell ya.**


End file.
